With the development of electronic industries and the advance of industrial technologies, various electronic products are designed toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability. Consequently, these electronic products can be applied to mobile business, entertainment or leisure purposes whenever or wherever the users are. In recent years, the manufacturers pay much attention on the integration and application of mechanic, optical and electrical technologies. Consequently, various kinds of optical apparatuses (e.g., image pickup devices or illuminating devices) are widely applied to various electronic products such as smart phones, wearable electronic products or any other small-sized and portable electronic products. Consequently, the users can takes these electronic products whenever they need. In other words, these electronic products not only have important commercial values but also provide more colorful lives to people.
Moreover, with the increase of the living quality, people hope that the electronic products have diversified functions. Consequently, the optical apparatuses for the electronic products have to meet more demands. For meeting these demands, some techniques about a structured light have been disclosed. For example, in Taiwanese Patent No. 104115679, the applicant of this application discloses a technique of using an optical apparatus to output a structured light to detect the under-test surface in order to acquire the distance and flatness of the under-test surface. Moreover, in a co-pending Taiwanese Patent No. 104115677, the applicant of the present invention discloses a technique of using an optical apparatus to output two structured lights to detect the under-test object in order to acquire the accurate depth information.
However, as the demands are gradually increased, the electronic product has to install plural optical apparatuses to output different structured lights to correspondingly provide plural functions. Under this circumstance, the electronic product cannot achieve the purpose of small size, light weightiness and easy portability. Therefore, it is important to provide diversified functions to the electronic product without increasing the volume of the electronic product.